


Starting Off Together

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione feels Hugo isn't ready to attend Hogwarts.





	Starting Off Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny entered Lily’s bedroom, carrying a stack of freshly laundered clothing.

“You haven’t started,” she exclaimed in surprise. “I know you’re feeling badly about Hugo, but you need to pack your trunk.”

“I can’t go to Hogwarts without him,” Lily insisted. “It’s so unfair of Aunt Hermione to make him wait a year. He got his letter, and he wants to go.”

“I know,” Ginny said sympathetically. “But she feels he isn’t quite ready. He only turned eleven yesterday, and he’s small for his age.”

“Could I wait until next year?” Lily asked hopefully.

“Of course not,” Ginny said briskly.  “I’m going to check on your brothers. Get started, please.”

Lily tossed the neatly folded clothing into her trunk, not caring if it got wrinkled. Hugo had looked so dejected at his birthday party. 

_“You’ll be along next year,” she said, trying to sound encouraging._ __

“It won’t be the same. We won’t have classes together.”

__

Lily sensed what he left unsaid. Hugo was terrified of being on his own at school. Why couldn’t Aunt Hermione understand that? Suddenly, an idea came to her. It was a long shot, but worth a try.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ron and Hermione were getting ready for bed when Lily’s new owl delivered a letter. 

_“Dear Aunt Hermione:_ __

Please let Hugo come to Hogwarts this year. He needs me to help him start off right. He’s very shy when it comes to making friends. He can’t just go up to someone and introduce himself. If he’s with me, I can introduce us both. Once people get to know him, he’ll be fine. But he can’t do it on his own. If he has to wait a year, I’m afraid he’ll end up wretched and alone. Love, Lily.” 

__

“Wretched and alone. What a way she has with words,” Hermione chuckled. 

“She’s right, Hermione,” Ron said firmly. “I've said all along that it's a mistake to hold him back. He’s as ready as he’ll ever be.” 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Potters joined the crowd on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. James and Al helped their father load trunks and owl cages before darting off to find their friends. Lily turned to board the train, but Harry stopped her.

“Look who‘s here,” he smiled. 

Rose, flanked by her parents, had just emerged from the barrier. Behind them, pushing a loaded trolley, was a beaming Hugo. 

“Hugo!” Lily shrieked, running over to him. 

“Mum said I could go after all,” he explained. “We’ve just come from Diagon Alley.”

“We’d better find seats before everything is full,” Lily said happily.

The cousins settled into an empty compartment, waving goodbye to their parents. 

“Mum and Dad each gave me extra pocket money, so I’ll treat you to a feast,” Hugo promised.

Other first-years soon joined them. Lily introduced herself and Hugo. She generously shared the sweets he purchased from the trolley witch.  When the train reached Hogsmeade, Hugo had some new friends and was part of a group. 


End file.
